Lost Spirit
by Leafwing-Jayfeather Lover
Summary: Spirit, a rogue and former clan cat, wants to build her own Clan named SpiritClan, along the way, she deals with difficult love and friendships. Will her dreams come true? or will they be smashed to smitherines by the cruel rogue leader, Ice? R&R to see!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I'm baaack, except with my new story, called Lost Spirit! Here is the Intro.**

**(P.S. I know that Cat's don't have tear ducts, but in this fanfic, they do!)**

**Spirit's POV **

"Noo!" Spiritkit heard her mother's screech, and a dull thud as she hit the ground when the badger attacked her.

Spiritkit was sobbing. The kit ran out of the nursery into the forest in the direction of the lake, blood pounding in her ears. The kit stopped and her legs gave-way, she collapsed in a heap of fur tears, then closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless and fitful sleep.

**AN: That's it for the Intro! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! (My Intro's are usually short, but the chapters get longer as they go on.)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**AN: HI! I'm back with the 2****nd**** chappie to my new fanfic, Lost Spirit, and thanks to FireOnTheWings for Reviewing!**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning **

**Spirit's POV**

"Fox dung! Get away from my prey!" she snarled at the skinny white tom, who had been bothering her the previous day.

"You're prey? Well, what's yours is mine. And call me Flick." The tom sneered coldly, his cold, ice blue eyes glaring indifferently at her.

"No! Get away, before I _shred_ you!" She said insolently, emphasizing the word shred, with a growl. Spirit lashed her tail and flattened her ears.

"Are you sure you want to threaten me? This is going to get ugly!" Flick hissed, his neck fur rising. He took a step forward, his tail twitching.

"Ugly? You're already there!" Spirit taunted him, then, she snatched the large blackbird they were debating over and ran for it. The bird was weighing her neck down and made it hard for her to run, but she propelled herself forwards, digging her claws into the damp earth. The forest was a blur around her as she bounded away from the cruel tom. _ I can't keep fighting over fresh-kill like this! _ She thought despairingly.

Spirit's legs were getting weary so she slowed down to a trot. She stopped, set down her blackbird and looked around. _Where am I?_ She thought, anxiousness making her unaware. Spirit shook her head, trying to rid herself of the confusion; she took deep breaths to calm herself. She rose and again, set her paws to a trot, feeling confidence slowly flood back into her as she headed towards familiar territory.

When she finally reached her designated spot, she dropped her prey and settled down to eat. It was a lucky catch, for there either wasn't much prey, or Ice and his band of rogues, had stolen it, Spirit thought grimly.

She finished her bird in famished gulps and all her fears forgotten along with her hunger, she sighed happily. Spirit rolled over onto her back and fell asleep.

**AN: Like I said, they get longer as they go on…. Review! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: In the Shadows

**AN: Hi! I'm back with chapter three! Thanks to Zenkatana the Malicious for reviewing ;)**

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

**Me: "I wish I owned warriors…" *sighs***

**Jayfeather: "But, you don't!"**

**Chapter 3: In the Shadows**

**Spirits POV**

Sunlight shone through the branches on top of the trees, making Spirit's fur a sparkly white. She sighed in a contented bliss, her eyes closed; she had just experienced the most wonderful dream, where she was back in her own Clan, with her mother, father and her dearest sister… _But no, those flea-bitten badgers, drove me from my home, and probably forced other cats from my Clan to flee too but I'll get them back somehow, I will. _She vowed, and rolled over onto her stomach.

**Still Spirit's POV ;)**

"Mouse dung!" Spirit exclaimed. She had gone out hunting after giving her fur a good washing, and had just missed a lucky vole.

"Having trouble?" A voice growled. Spirit froze, and then groaned inwardly when she recognized it as Flick's voice. She whirled around to confront the annoying white tom, who was standing stiffly, his ears slightly flattened, and his eyes were blue flames of anger. He lashed his tail.

"What do you want now?" She said calmly, her voice cold.

"I _want_ you to come with me." He replied bluntly, and smirking, he unsheathed his claws.

"Why? I didn't do anything," Spirit meowed, casually, though her tail was twitching.

"Oh I'm sorry! In case you haven't noticed, you're in our territory!" Flick retorted, and he curled his lip, baring his yellow teeth.

"I'm not even anywhere _near_, your territory!" Came her reply.

"Well, your close enough!" Flick sneered. The fur on his neck raised, and he flattened his ears, his eyes glinting with blood-lust.

"If you want a fight, you can have one! Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere I don't want to!" Spirit meowed harshly, with a hint of a snarl in her voice.

That sent Flick over the line, and he lunged for her, she dodged nimbly, and whipped around swiping her claws across his face, he yowled and blood spurted out, Flick gritted his teeth. He retaliated with a surprisingly strong blow for his size, knocking her backwards, she landed a couple feet away from where Flick was standing, and he lunged for her once again, pinning her to the ground and raking his claws across her flank. Blood welled out of the wound and she spat in fury.

"Had enough?" Flick snarled in her face and she bit his paw ferociously, but he didn't even flinch. Then, she had another solution, Spirit burst upwards, pushing up with all her might and Flick flew off, hit a tree with a dull thunk, and lay eerily still.

She gasped and scrambled to her feet, flinching as she tried to put her weight on her wrenched paw. She limped over to Flicks unmoving body and peered at him. Seeing the soft rise and fall of his frosty white flank, now stained a little with blood, she breathed a sigh of relief and irritation. _This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't come and started badger me! _She thought crudely.

Spirit shook her head and left the silent and dark clearing she had been in,_ Well! I better get going, so that I don't get into any more trouble, and he'll be fine_ she noted in her head grimly. Spirit padded along swiftly, knowing that if Flick's friends found him, they would go after her too.

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! BECAUSE I DID! **_**1 **_**MORE REVIEW EVEN, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PINNED TO THE BOARD! IN OTHER WORDS, THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE UP SOON, **_**IF YOU REVIEW!**_

**Fireheart: "Yeah! Listen to Leafwing and Review!"**

**Jayfeather: "Ya! Review!"**

**Graystripe: "Review!"**

**Ravenpaw: "Re-"**

**Me: "Ok! That's enough."**

**Good-bye for now! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

**AN: hi! I hope you liked that last chappie! In this one, Spirit is gonna meet a new friend! XD**

**Spirit's POV**

Spirit padded softly through the undergrowth as she hunted for prey. She sniffed the air, trying to find the scent of some fresh-kill, when she heard a cry for help. She pricked her ears, listening. The cry came again, this time asking for help.

Spirit raced towards the frantic screams, blundering through the ferns and brambles. The forest swirled around her as she ran, unsheathing her claws, she dug them into the soft earth and propelled herself further. Her legs were begging her to stop and her lungs were bursting for air.

Finally, she came to the same clearing that she and Flick had fought in a half moon ago, and gasping in air, she skidded to a halt and looked around wildly, looking for the cat who had cried out.

"Help me!" This time, the yowl sounded weak, as if the cat was drowning. Suddenly, two scents reached her nostrils. And she curled her lip when she recognized them. One was blood. And the other was the scent of Flick. Flick and a couple more of his friends…

She smelled the ground, sniffing a scent trail. She followed it to a cleft in a rock and peered inside.

She gasped in dismay at what she saw. There was a kit lying on the ground with Flick and some of his friends, Snake a huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and Thorn, a light brown tabby tom with green eyes and a v-shaped split in his ear and Scar, an exact mirror image of Flick, standing over her. Snake was pinning her down and his claws were unsheathed, pricking her skin, beads of blood appeared and the kit wailed, writhing under Snake.

"What are you doing?" snarled Spirit, barging in and knocking the dark brown tom of his paws.

"We are doing are job!" Snake growled menacingly, rising up and shaking his pelt.

"Yeah? Well you aren't doing it very well!" She retorted.

Suddenly, she was thrown to the stone floor as Thorn barreled into her. He swiped his claws at her face and caught her nose. Spirit howled and flattened her ears as her vision became blurry; and she writhed under Thorn as he clawed at her, inflicting more wounds than ever. She squealed when he bit her ear, and felt rage boiling inside her. Spirit flung Thorn of her and scrambled to her paws, blood, dripping from a scratch on her flank. Clumps of fur were missing where Thorn had pummeled her belly.

"You fight like a kit! In fact that kit can fight better!" sneered Scar, Spirit flattened her ears, and snarled, leaping, she threw Scar of his paws and pinned him to the stony cave floor.

"Are you sure about that?" she spat, raking her claws across his face, he yelped and wiggled under her, trying to get free.

"Let me goo!" he pleaded, fear in his eyes.

"Fine, but next time I see you guys hurting _KIT_, I will personally, rip off your faces, and use them as my dirtplace!" she yowled after them as they departed swiftly through the cave entrance.

Spirit sighed, and padded over to the motionless kit, ignoring the throbbing pain from her wounds. She sat down and peered at the kit and once she was sure she was breathing, she licked it, trying to wake it.

The kit stirred and cowered when she saw her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she murmured in her most soothing meow.

**AN: I hope you liked that chappie! 2 more reviews for the next chapter! Thanks to warriorcrazy for reviewing! She receives a SPIRIT plushie! XD (I love your cheer!)**

**Until next time,**

**Peace out! Leafwing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Random Allegiances

**AN: Hi! Here are the random allegiances! They will update as the story goes on and Spirit meets new cats!**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ROGUE BAND**

**Leader: **Ice – half of this tom is pitch-black, and the other half pure-white. He has frosty ice blue eyes. From the left side, it looks as if he is a full pitch black cat, from the right a pure-white cat. He also has gray tabby markings on his white side, and white spots on his black side. **AN: crazy looking cat, you think?**

**Rogues**

Rain- This she-cat is a light gray tabby with blue eyes, black paws, ears, and tail tip.

Snake- This tom is a huge tabby with dark brown fur and amber eyes.

Thorn- is a light brown tabby tom with green eyes, a v-shaped split in his ear and a white chest and paws.

Hazel- a reddish-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Flick- A skinny white tom with blue eyes and black paws. Brother: Scar

Violet- is a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with violet colored eyes

Scar- is an exact image of Flick except with amber eyes and a large scar, running down the side of his face. Brother: Flick

Hoot- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Rock- handsome dark gray tom with golden eyes and white paws.

Night- black tabby she-cat with penetrating golden eyes and white paws, chest, ears and tail tip. Sister: Shadow

Fang- A ginger, flame-colored tom with dark green eyes. Has a large overbite.

Sky- blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Flint- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Hawk- This tom is brown, with hawk-like blue eyes.

Berry- Beautiful creamy tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Shadow- Dark, dark gray almost black she-cat with green eyes. Sister: Night

**Rogues NOT in the Rogue band.**

Spirit**- **a lively silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snowflake**- **a pure-white she-kit with forest green eyes

**Like I said, more allegiances will come along the way! XD**


End file.
